


Искушение

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rating: NC17, Restraints, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya





	Искушение

Горячие ладони Джено легли на пояс Донхёка, и тот легко подался назад, спиной встречаясь с широкой грудью Джено. На его губах расцвела слабая улыбка, и он вдохнул поглубже. Джено знал, как Донхёка ведет от запаха его сигарет и одеколона, потому придвинулся ближе и коснулся шеи холодными губами, провел дорожку к уху, замечая, что Донхёк весь покрылся мурашками и запрокинул голову, открывая больше возможностей для прикосновений.  
  
Джено огладил плечи Донхёка кончиками пальцев и подхватил со стола небольшой кусок атласа. На глаза легла прохладная ткань черной повязки, и Донхёк дернулся, но тут же успокоился от тихого шепота на ухо. Джено едва заметно улыбнулся и потерся носом о донхёков висок. Почувствовал, как тяжело задышал Донхёк в его руках, а щеки обдало жаром. Донхёк звучно сглотнул, облизнув сухие губы, и хотел было что-то спросить, но Джено коснулся губ подушечками пальцев, надавливая и заставляя приоткрыть рот.   
  
Донхёк тихо всхлипнул, когда щеку тронул влажный язык, и поджал пальцы на ногах от легкого возбуждения. Джено гладил его вдоль спины, невесомо касаясь пальцами, и чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение. Прошел ладонью по животу, и Донхёк застонал, когда член сдавило силиконовое кольцо, давая понять, что кончить он ему не даст.  
  
Джено не спешил. Осторожно касался Донхёка руками, гладил нежную кожу и разглядывал красоту нагого тела, желая оставить на нем свои отметины. Донхёк никогда не был тощим. Мягкие бока, крупные бедра и воздушно-пухлые щеки, которые Джено так любил целовать и втягивать в рот, как в детстве делали родители. Донхёк был красивым. Настолько, что хотелось спрятать его от чужих глаз и наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Его хотелось касаться. Сначала нежно, едва ощутимо. Пробовать на вкус, как дорогое вино и раскрывать букет. А после брать грубо, до сорвавшегося на хрип голоса, до пьянящих стонов и фиолетовых пятен на загорелой коже. Донхёк был красивым. Порочно красивым.  
  
Джено обошел Донхёка и ладонью коснулся щеки. Погладил большим пальцем и протолкнул его между припухших от недавних поцелуев губ, заставляя Донхёка посасывать его. Трогал язык, чувствуя, как тот щекочет подушечку, и надавив на губы, потянул за подбородок, приближаясь к его губам. Выдохнул, и лицо Донхёка обдало горячим дыханием с запахом вишневых сигарет, которые он так любил.   
  
Донхёк потянулся вперед. Кончиком языка мазнул в уголок дженового рта и задышал тяжело, когда большая ладонь Джено обхватила возбужденную плоть и сжала набухшую головку. Донхёк глухо застонал, закусывая губу, и Джено подхватил его за пояс, не давая упасть и удерживая на ногах. Сдавил головку чуть сильнее, прошелся загрубевшей подушечкой по нежной коже и потер. Тишину комнаты заполнило тихое поскуливание Донхёка. Ему откровенно было мало. Он тихо захныкал, шепча имя Джено. Просил, чтобы тот что-то сделал, но ответа не получил.   
  
Вместо этого Джено притянул его ближе и прихватил губу зубами, втягивая в поцелуй. Они сталкивались языками, и Джено не позволял Донхёку отстраниться, крепко удерживая подбородок пальцами. Поцелуй вышел мокрым, с громкими и пошлыми звуками, а по подбородку Донхёка стекала дорожка слюны, которую Джено тут же слизал.  
  
– Ты такой красивый. – Джено снова погладил его по лицу и оставил короткий поцелуй на щеке. Тыльной стороной ладони прошел по линии челюсти, спустился к шее и, придвинувшись, кончиком языка мазнул по аккуратной родинке, заставив Донхёка дрожать от каждого прикосновения.   
  
– Джено, пожалуйста. – Слова явно давались тяжело. Но Джено не слушал, терзал припухшие соски, сжимал между пальцев и пощипывал, заставляя Донхёка терять связь с реальностью. Выцеловывал едва выпирающие ключицы и терся губами о яремную впадинку.  
  
Воздух вокруг казался ощутимым. Кожа Донхёка, покрытая испариной, выглядела еще привлекательнее, и Джено не мог отказать себе в удовольствии пробовать ее на вкус. Вылизывал плечи, шею, метил яркими отметинами и клеймил зубами. Наслаждался каждым сорванным стоном и упивался тихими просьбами. Он знал, что Донхёк целиком и полностью принадлежит ему, но этого было мало. Донхёк был искушением. Сладким грехом и наказанием.  
  
Джено осторожно надавил на плечи Донхёка, заставляя опуститься на колени, и погладил по подбородку, нежно касаясь бархатной кожи лица. Обхватил собственный член ладонью и мазнул головкой по пухлым губам, чувствуя, как язык Донхёка прошелся по чувствительной коже.  
  
Руки Донхёка были стянуты за спиной мягкими лентами, не давая возможности шевелиться. Он облизнулся, слизывая смазку Джено, и закусил губу, поднимая голову так, чтобы Джено мог видеть выражение его лица.   
  
Даже со связанными руками и невозможностью видеть, Донхёк не собирался уступать Джено. Он открыто дразнился, зная каждую дженову слабость, и пользовался этим, заставляя Джено возбуждаться еще сильней.  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, как выглядит сейчас, стоя перед Джено на коленях с завязанными глазами и ограниченными действиями. Донхёк высунул язык, слегка прогибаясь в спине, и Джено не смог устоять. Придвинулся ближе и провел красной головкой по языку Донхёка, позволяя тому губами обхватить ее и вобрать в рот.   
  
Джено выдохнул и с тихим стоном толкнулся в донхёков рот, ощущая, как его язык скользит по всей длине и как губы сжимают его тугим кольцом внутри. Было горячо и влажно. Джено пальцами зачесал челку Донхёка, заставляя запрокинуть голову и сжал волосы, чувствуя, как тот расслабляет горло. Джено был большим и твердым.  
  
Температура воздуха вокруг накалялась с каждой секундой. Джено плавно двигал бедрами, заполняя рот Донхёка, и каждый раз гортанно стонал, когда стенки горла сжимали его головку, а вибрации от донхёкового мычания пускали по члену легкие разряды тока. Джено хотелось двигаться быстрее. Припухшие, раскрасневшиеся и блестящие от слюны губы на собственном члене выглядели как искусство, и Донхёка хотелось запечатлеть таким в памяти.   
  
Донхёк выпустил член изо рта и языком провел по всей длине. Кончиком скользил по крепкому стволу, чувствуя каждую выступающую венку, собирал вкус Джено и терся щекой. Он уткнулся носом в бедро, задевая жесткие волоски на ногах, и выпрямился на коленях, проводя языком влажную дорожку к впадинке пупка. Выцеловывал живот Джено, собирая капельки пота, и грудью терся о стоящий член, пачкая ее смазкой и собственной слюной.   
  
Наблюдать за таким Донхёком было сродни наказания. Джено держался из последних сил, хотя пальцы покалывало от желания наконец схватить Донхёка и взять его. Хотелось трахнуть его жестко, чтобы чувствовать каждой клеточкой тела. Хотелось заставить кричать свое имя и просьбы не останавливаться.  
  
Джено потянул Донхёка вверх, осторожно придерживая за локоть, и напористо поцеловал. Прижимал к себе, сдавливая бока, оставлял на них красные следы пальцев и буквально вылизывал его рот, ощущая солоноватый вкус на сладких губах. Джено потянул Донхёка к кровати, разворачивая к себе спиной, и помог забраться на нее коленями, подталкивая к середине.  
  
Гладил плечи, слегка надавливая, и терся членом о округлые ягодицы. От Донхёка приятно пахло чайной розой и бергамотом. Любимый одеколон, которым тот пользовался, заставлял волоски на коже Джено становиться дыбом. Каждая мелочь в Донхёке заставляла его сходить сума и желать его еще больше. Джено не знал, где находиться та тонкая грань, и можно ли любить сильнее.   
  
Родинки на плечах и лице; цвет донхёковой кожи, который казался слаще меда; его голос, что ласкал слух; улыбки и заливистый смех. Донхёк был соткан из маленьких частичек дженовых слабостей и справляться с этим было тяжелее с каждым днем.  
  
Джено болезненно застонал, утыкаясь носом в затылок Донхёка, когда тот связанными за спиной руками обхватил его член тугим кольцом пальцев. Грудь сдавило, и Джено ногтями впился в бронзовую кожу, ощущая, как Донхёк круговыми движениями большого трет и поглаживает головку. Перед глазами поплыло. Джено обдал шею Донхёка сбитым дыханием и влажно поцеловал в плечо, оттягивая кожу зубами.  
  
– Я схожу с ума, когда ты так делаешь, – у самого уха прошептал Джено, а после отодвинулся от Донхёка и толкнул того вперед, заставляя упасть на постель. Большие ладони Джено легли на круглые ягодицы, и он сжал их пальцами, раздвигая в стороны и сминая мягкие половинки до тянущей боли, заставил Донхёка прогнуться в пояснице и шире развести ноги.  
  
Донхёк был открыт перед ним, а припухший после утреннего секса вход заставлял член Джено пульсировать с новой силой. Донхёк в своей открытости был настолько желанным, что хотелось войти в него прямо сейчас.   
  
Джено коснулся входа пальцем, подразнил невесомыми касанием и надавил, срывая с донхёковых губ очередной гортанный стон. Осторожно потер и позволил себе войти в Донхёка на одну фалангу, упиваясь тем, насколько горячий Донхёк внутри. Джено снова обхватил Донхёка за бедра и наклонился ниже. Заклеймил поцелуем поясницу, повел влажно-горячими губами по спине и осторожными поцелуями осыпал лопатки, собирая губами россыпи родинок.   
  
Донхёк повел задом, заставляя Джено отстраниться, и развел ноги шире, выгибаясь еще сильней. Ему очевидно нравилось чувствовать прикосновения Джено. Нравились осторожные поцелуи, которые тот дарил. Нравилось чувствовать себя любимым и желанным. И Джено был не против дарить ему то, что он хотел.  
  
– Ты такой нетерпеливый, – прошептал Джено и дорожкой поцелуев снова спустился к ягодицам Донхёка, устраиваясь позади. Огладил округлые бедра и пальцами тронул тугие яички, заставляя Донхёка зашипеть. – Ты так возбужден, Донхёк-и. – Джено придвинулся ближе и мазнул кончиком языка по припухшим краям входа.   
  
Донхёк от его действий едва не завалился набок от слабости, что сковала тело, но Джено впился пальцами в бедра и, раздвинув ягодицы, прошелся языком по промежности более напористо и влажно. Ласкал вход, проталкивая кончик языка глубже, и дразнил Донхёка тем, что не спешил давать больше. Медленно водил кончиком и горячо дышал, заставляя Донхёка дрожать.  
  
Джено погладил Донхёка по спине, слегка надавив, и губами припал в влажному от собственной слюны входу. После он языком ласкал мошонку, поглаживал ее и трахал Донхёка языком, входя глубже и чувствуя, как пульсируют жаркие стенки внутри.  
  
Он знал, что Донхёку нравилось. Ему было известно, что тот сходил сума от желания обернуться и увидеть Джено за его спиной, и наверняка едва сдерживался, чтобы не разрыдаться от досады и невозможности этого сделать. Донхёк для Джено был открытой книгой. Джено умел подвести Донхёка к крайней точке и заставить тело гореть от каждого его прикосновения. Джено знал, как наливаются кровью щеки Донхёка от того, насколько постыдным и открытым он выглядит перед Джено, и чувствовал страх Донхёка показать свою слабость. Это заводило еще сильнее. Донхёк принадлежал Джено целиком и без остатка.  
  
Джено отстранился, заставив Донхёка недовольно застонать, и потянул его за связанные руки, прижимая к груди и проходя языком по шее. Огладил подбородок и протолкнул в донхёков рот сразу два пальца, прижимаясь губами к виску. Дженовы руки всегда были одной из самых больших слабостей Донхёка, и Джено был об этом осведомлен. Они были для Донхёка самым огромным фетишем, и чувствовать их в себе было чем-то особенным, чем-то, что заставляло Донхёка рассыпаться на атомы. Он постоянно говорил об этом, когда просил позволить поиграть с ними языком.   
  
– Тебе так нравятся мои пальцы? – томно прошептал Джено, наверняка зная ответ. – Уверен, что еще больше тебе понравиться, когда я буду трахать тебя ими. Или ты больше предпочитаешь мой рот? – Джено говорил тихо, знал прекрасно, что его низкий голос с хрипотцой вынуждал тело Донхёка мелко подрагивать от желания каждый раз, когда они были в интимной близости. – А может, ты хочешь почувствовать все сразу, мой сладкий Донхёк-и? – Джено откровенно издевался. Играл на слабостях, упиваясь тем, как Донхёк старался сохранить связь с реальностью.  
  
Джено толкнул Донхёка обратно на кровать, заставляя упереться щекой в подушку, и приподнял за зад. Влажные пальцы Джено коснулись входа, и он вошел сразу двумя, едва заметно улыбаясь от сорвавшегося с донхёковых губ вскрика. Джено согнул пальцы, оглаживая горячие стенки, обвел их кругом и протолкнул пальцы до конца, раздвигая их внутри и заставляя Донхёка буквально закричать, когда входа коснулся еще и язык.  
  
Джено трахал Донхёка медленно, с наслаждением, ощущая, как Донхёк сжимает его пальцы в себе. Лизал мошонку и упивался сладкими стонами, второй рукой водя по своему члену. Джено вело от такого вида Донхёка, и он знал, что для того чтобы кончить не понадобится много времени.   
  
Он вынул пальцы, раздвигая его половинки и пачкая медовые ягодицы и спину Донхёка вязкой спермой. Прошел ладонью по пояснице и, собрав собственную сперму пальцами, снова вошел, медленно двигая ими внутри. Трахал Донхёка пальцами, смешивая сперму и собственную слюну, и это было настолько интимно, только для них двоих, что Джено не удержался и вогнал пальца до конца, чувствуя, как мышцы пульсируют, сжимая его внутри.  
  
Джено осторожно потянул за ленты, что связывали руки Донхёка, и перевернул его на живот, позволяя тому стянуть с глаз повязку. Улыбнулся, нависая над Донхёком, и, сжимая в ладони член, несколько раз прошелся по твердому стволу.   
  
Донхёк выгнулся в спине и излился на живот и грудь. Донхёка трясло, и Джено поглаживал его по животу, позволяя цепляться за собственные плечи и оставлять на них красные полосы царапин. Донхёка всегда накрывало с такой силой, будто он трахался в последний раз. Джено любил его таким. Грудь Донхёка ходила ходуном, и он ловил губами воздух, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму, пока из глаз стекали слезы.  
  
Джено собирал губами соленные дорожки на висках и покрывал лицо Донхёка поцелуями. Наслаждался тем, как Донхёк выглядел во время и после оргазма, и готов был кончить только от одного его вида. Мокрые, слипшиеся на лбу волосы, покрытая испариной шея, багровые после укусов соски и тело с россыпью ярких меток, которые так и кричали, что Донхёк принадлежит Джено. Таким Донхёка не видел никто, кроме него, и внутри все стягивало тугими узлами нежности и желания никогда не отпускать.  
  
Джено вздрогнул и сфокусировал взгляд на Донхёке, понимая, как сильно погрузился в свои мысли. Тот устало улыбался и выглядел таким измученным, но горящие глаза говорили, что Донхёк счастлив. Он потянулся к Джено, обнял за шею и заставил наклониться, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй в уголке рта.  
  
– Руки не болят? – Джено осторожно коснулся запястья Донхёка, погладил и поднес к лицу, замечая, как Донхёк отрицательно покачал головой. Джено тронул слегка покрасневшую кожу губами и переплел пальцы с донхёковыми, оставляя на его костяшках еще одно прикосновение. – Ты прекрасен, когда кончаешь, – одними губами прошептал Джено, от чего Донхёк вспыхнул маковым цветом и спрятал горящие щеки в изгибе дженовой шей. Джено только улыбнулся, прижимая Донхёка к себе, и, оставив поцелуй на макушке, позволил себе прикрыть глаза, чтобы наконец отдохнуть.


End file.
